fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Pineapple
Pineapple is an ingredient used in many of Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. In Papa's Freezeria/HD/To Go!, Pineapple is a mixable unlocked with Chuck when the player reaches Rank 11 (Freezeria/HD)/Rank 27 (Freezeria To Go!). The badge "Tropical Treat" is given when the player serves 30 orders with Pineapple. In Papa's Hot Doggeria, Pineapple Relish is a pourable topping unlocked with Chuck when the player reaches Rank 13. The badge "Tropical Dogs" is given when a player serve 30 orders with Pineapple Relish. In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, it is a standard topping available in the game. in Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, Gummy Pineapple is a holiday-exclusive topping during Summer Luau. It is unlocked on Day 4 of the holiday. In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, Pineapple is a pizza topping unlocked with Chuck when the player reaches Rank 12. In Papa's Cheeseria, Pineapple is a holiday-exclusive topping during Summer Luau and is unlocked with Kahuna when the player reaches Rank 11. In Papa's Bakeria, Pineapple Filling is a standard pie filling unlocked with Chuck when the player reaches Rank 32. In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, Pineapple Salsa is holiday-exclusive topping available during Summer Luau. It is unlocked with Chuck when the player reaches Rank 62. In Papa's Sushiria, Pineapple is a holiday-exclusive filling and topping available during Summer Luau. It is unlocked with Utah when the player reaches Rank 16. In Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go!, Pineapple Slices are a holiday-exclusive topping available during Summer Luau. They're unlocked with Utah when the player reaches Rank 6. In Papa's Pizzeria HD, it is one of thirty-four standard pizza toppings, the nineteenth to be unlocked in the game. It is available with Chuck when a player reaches Rank 42 in the game. In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, Pineapple Relish is one of the standard toppings in the game. It is unlocked on the 2nd day of Summer Luau. Customers who order this (Freezeria) *Chuck (Unlocked) *Bruna Romano *Mindy *Rita *Vicky *Zoe *Xandra (Closer) Customers who order this (Hot Doggeria) *Chuck (Unlocked) *Ninjoy *Yippy *Wally *Kahuna *Doan *Mary *Kayla *Gremmie *Quinn (Closer) Customers who order this (Freezeria HD) *Chuck (Unlocked) *Bruna Romano *Rita *Mindy *Zoe *Xandra (Closer) Customers who order this (Freezeria To Go!) *Chuck (Unlocked) *Connor *Rita *Vicky *Xandra (Closer) Customers who order this (Pizzeria To Go!) *Chuck (Unlocked) *Alberto *Clover *Gremmie *Joy/Roy *Kahuna *Matt *Nevada Customers who order this (Cheeseria) *Kahuna (Unlocked) *Chuck *Hacky Zak *Nevada *Rhonda (Closer) *Chester (Closer) *Xolo (Closer) Customers who order this (Bakeria) *Chuck (Unlocked) *Ember *Hacky Zak *Matt *Rita *Vicky *Zoe Customers who order this (Taco Mia HD/To Go!) *Chuck (Unlocked) *Alberto *Kahuna *Nevada *Robby (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) Customers who order this (Sushiria) Filling *Utah (Unlocked) *Chester *Chuck *Emmlette (Closer) Topping *Kahuna *Akari (Closer) Customers who order this (Pancakeria HD) *Utah (Unlocked) *Chuck *Hacky Zak *Nevada *Emmlette (Closer) *Kahuna (Closer) *Johnny (Closer) *Xandra (Closer) Customer who order this (Pizzeria HD) *Chuck (Unlocked) *Alberto *Gremmie *Hacky Zak *Kahuna *Matt *Nevada *Perri *Utah Customers who order this (Hot Doggeria HD) * Chuck * Doan * Elle * Gremmie * Hacky Zak * Janana * Joy/Ninjoy * Kahuna * Kayla * Koilee * Mary * Nevada * Steven * Wally * Wylan B * Yippy * LePete (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) Customers who order this (Hot Doggeria To Go!) Customers who order this (Pancakeria To Go!) *Utah (Unlocked) *Chuck *Hacky Zak *Nevada *Emmlette (Closer) *Kahuna (Closer) *Johnny (Closer) *Xandra (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Papa's Bakeria *Luau Punch *Piña Coolada *Pineapple Upside Down Papa's Pizzeria HD *Fishy Fruit *Hawaiian *The Californian Trivia *Chuck loves Pineapple, according to his Flipdeck and he orders it in every game it appears. *Xandra is the only Closer to order Pineapple as a mixable in all three versions of Papa's Freezeria. *Quinn is the only Closer to order Pineapple Relish in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Posters Category:Ingredients Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Summer Luau Category:Papa's Freezeria Mixables Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Toppings Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Mixables Category:Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Cheeseria Toppings Category:Papa's Bakeria Fillings Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Toppings Category:Papa's Sushiria Fillings Category:Papa's Sushiria Toppings Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Toppings